Point Barrow
Point Barrow, System (For the Earth Community Point Barrow see – Point Barrow, Earth ) Third Planet in the Barrow System . Union Planet – Marginal Garden World Type 3 F – Average Global Temperature hovers around -5 degrees on the C scale . With highs of around 15 degrees and lows of around -40 degrees. Point Barrow and the Barrow System were of high importance to the Union until 5050 . The system located inside the Corriodor (aka Union Cul de Sac ) and the closest Union System to Kermac Space and Kermac Prime itself. ( Direct Distance 800 LY). The system was center to many disputes and near war incidents throughout the systems Union history. Officially Point Barrow was just a standard Coloony with Ice miners, Fangsnapper Ranches1 However ir was an open secret that the huge ball shaped structures all across the planet and built by Union Engineers were the most powerful long distance scanners and sensors known to Union science, A very large Saresii and Leedei community on Point Barrow called “Gedanken ” was a joint NAVINT and PSI Corps facility to intercept and analyze Kermac Long Range PSI messages. After 5050 it was revealed that the Gedanken Station operated the largest modified Leedei Tele PSI Listener ever constructed . While Point Barrow has a farm and ranch community, it developed into one of the Union's most important Psi Tech Research facilities. It is home to a Psi Corps Training facility. Gedanken developed into a sophisticated metropole with University ( Psi related sciences) 2, the famous private Nic-Clac-Gee Institute 3. There is a Class B space port . A fleet base on the planets moon ( Plover Point ) with a Union Fleet Administraton Complex makes the planet and system well protected. The tight cocoon of manned and unmanned space defense platforms is still maintained even after the fall of the Kermac. The planet has a population of 23 Million and is represented at the Assembly via an elected official. It is one of the largest Leedei Colonies in the M-0 Galaxy. Planet Government is an elected three person council. Civics are Union Laws plus Local Ordinances. (Non Union visitors are severely restricted, Non Cits are not welcome and Gal Drifts and similar groups are prohibited ) 4 Imports (Union registered merchants with a Xchange trade licence only)5 Lux , Groceries , Leedei foods , Saresii Lux , Furs , General Tech Exports: Fangsnappers, Fangsnapper meat , raw hides, Ice worms6, Psi Tech 1 An Animal lifeform of Nilfeheim imported and raised with great success in Ranch / Farm like operations. 2 Point Barrow University of Gedanken (PBUG) 3 Institute founded by one of the greatest Psi experts of Leedei fame Professor Nicclac . The Point Barrow Institute is the only NCG Institute outside of the M32 Galaxy 4 Non Cits and individuals of similar groups and ideologies are arrested on sight and face uo to five month of jail before deportation) Point Barrow Government is officially member of the Community Association against Non Cits and Gal Drifts. 5 Independent traders without Xchange licence are not allowed to trade. 6 The local ice worm -Glacier Wiggler - is quite dangerous to unprotected carbon based life as a parasitic infestation,but it has been discovered that the ice worms are considered a intoxicating delicacy by the Ult . ______________________________ |- | class="section"|Gravimetry | |- | class="section"|Rotation | |- | class="section"|Hydrosphere | |- | class="section"|Atmosphere | |- | class="section"|Climate | |- | class="section"|Biosphere |Ice Worms , Algae, primitive plants |} Category:Planets